The Lost and Founds
by leanatasha
Summary: Inspired on the Hunger Games. What happen when Katniss, Finnick and Johanna are sent to Mystic Falls in the middle of the revolution and now they meet the gang? When they lost almost everyone they love what will make them live again?
1. Chapter 1

This story will have some Hunger Games inspiration especially on the characters and the history but a lot of the plot will be different.

Chapter 1

_We keep walking but the sound of the explosion makes me turn and I see from the top of the mountain the smoke and the flames. The storage. The fire. The fire on the storage._

_"No."I scream louder that I thought it was possible and I ran. I ran trying to catch it. I try to get to the fire when to strong arms stop me pulling me to a firm body I try to fight back but it's worthless he's strong. Stronger than me so it isn't hard to know who is immediately._

_"Katniss, there is nothing we can do." The empty voice says also broken but I just scream and fight. _

_"Let me go Finnick, let me go." I scream at him. "Let me go." I say now completely broken as I see the explosions and the screams and I know. I'm not alive anymore._

I wake up breathing fast and looking around. I look at my front and I see Finnick looking at the window, probably has broken as me.

"We arrive." Johanna says and we both look at her and standing up leaving the train.

"Where are we again?" Finnick asks.

"Mystic Falls."

I wake up again in screams and sweet. I look at the room and I see it is empty bed and I get up.

When I get outside I see Johanna throwing knives at a tree and I look at the clean sky. It's still earlier morning. She throws another knife with so much strength that could bring a person down ever before she felt the pain.

"The tree doesn't die that easily." I say to her and she turns looking at me with her dark broken eyes.

"I know." She says almost sad about it.

"Let's just be happy it is a tree." A deep voice says and we look at the small rail and we see Finnick with apples in his hands. "I brought breakfast." He says and I leave the door to let him get in and put the apples in the table.

The house was small but it was the best we could get, and the only one abandoned we could find. It only had 3 divisions: a room where two almost broken bed that weren't very comfortable where Johanna and I slept; the bathroom that seems to be the only place working properly if of course we ignore the fact that we don't have water in the plumbing and we can't use the toilet; the last one the improvised kitchen, where we have a small old table, appliances that must not be working for years, broken cupboards and a small couch where Finnick sleeps or at least tries to sleep. No one reclaimed of the house. To be honest we leaved in worst places having in count that we have a small river just foots from the house and thanks to what Beetee teach us we can have lights in the house for some couple of hours.

"Someone should go to town." Finnick says after putting the 6 apples in the table. "We need to do something to try to get back there." He says and we all look at each other knowing that the paradise where we have are leaving can't last forever. I mean who long it has been like 10 days.

"Then go." Johanna says eating an apple. We all know that she was the last option to look for someone and Finnick looked at me almost telling me that I am the one who has to go but there is no way I am going alone.

"Maybe we can go both." I say to him and he nod knowing that there is no escaping.

We walk for 30 minutes until we finally got the central of the town. It should be about 2 miles from the house where we leave. The town is a peaceful place and I can't help but envy them because they don't have worry about revolutions and fights like we do. Yes I envy they lives, but who can blame me.

"So, where do we start?" Finnick asks me and I have no idea. I look around and I see some place call Mystic Grill.

"What about there?" I ask pointing to the place where 3 women are leaving.

"There?" He asks me confused. "What the hell is a Grill?"

"I have no idea but there is only one way to figured it out." I say and we start walking to the place.

We looked around and we saw a lot of tables and group of people eating what it look like be amazing food.

"It's a restaurant." Finnick says. We are not used to see restaurants in our districts but the Capitol there are a lot, not that I went to one.

"Hello can I help you guys?" I blonde boy with blue eyes asks us. We look at each other not sure of what to say. This is what happens when you don't have a plan.

"We were looking for jobs." The words come out of my month and Finnick looks at me surprised.

"Oh." He says surprised. "Can you please follow me?" He says and we do it. We wait for him at a bar and I could see a lot of drinks showing and I can't help but remembering a certain someone. Finnick catches my eye and I can see a small smile, probably remembering the same person as I am.

"Hello." A woman, around her 30's asks us. "I'm Judy, the owner of the place. Matt told me you guys were looking for a job." She says looking at Finnick and blinking a few times. Great Finnick charm is going to save us.

"Yes. I'm Finnick and this is Katniss." He says but she doesn't even looks at me just at him with her eyes open when he speaks. "Yes we were hoping to find a job. We aren't planning to spend a lot of time in town but a job would come handy." He says giving her the typical Finnick Odair I Can Charm Any Woman smile.

"Actually we have spots free you guys can take them but it is not the best schedules." She says and we nod agreeing but she doesn't even looks at me just stared at Finnick and I try not to roll my eyes. "Just tell me your names and ages."

"Finn Cohen, I'm 25." He says and I look confused. Where the hell did he got the last name. "Kat Deen." He adds, very original

"Kat Deen?" She says looking at me. "As in Katherine or Katerina?"

"Katerina." I say liking the sound of the last one better.

"Age?" She asks me.

"18." I say and she nods.

"Are you in school or did you finish already?"

"I already finish."

"Are you too related?" She asks us. Seriously there is nothing in common between us.

"No we are not." Finnick says and she puts her papers down she looked like she didn't like the answer.

"You can start tomorrow at 10 pm until 3:30 and you can will take shifts where. One of you can work from 6:30 to 8:30 or 8:30 to 10:30, you pick."

"Ok, when can we start working?" Finnick asks her.

"Tomorrow." She says and we nod, leaving the place.

"Looks like we found a job." He says and I just stare at him. "What Katerina? It was your idea." He says and just stared at him, why did I say Katerina.

"A stupid one."

"Not completely. We are looking for the girl, maybe she eats there." He says. "We should go back to the woods."

Later that night, where Johanna was already in bed, I found him sitting outside looking at the sky. I sit next to him and I looked at the starts in the sky and I ask him the question that it has been on my mind for hours.

"Finnick, here did you got the name Cohen?"

"It was Mags last name." He says and I could feel the pain in his voice. It was obvious he missed her. I remember Johanna telling me that she was like family to him and she sacrificed her life for me, him and Peeta. She was a brave woman. We look again at the clear sky. "We have been where for 10 days." He says after some time.

"I know. What do you think that happen?"

"I have no idea." He says. "Maybe we won."

"I doubt, do you think we lost?"

"No, they wouldn't make an attack. They are protected for now and they don't have a strategy besides the Capitol is not going to make an attack."

"Why not?" I ask turning to him.

"Because they don't know our number or where we are hiding."

"But they are not stupid they will found out sooner or later."

"I just hope we will be back in time."

"We need to find the girl. Bonnie, right?"

"Yes." He says getting up and I look at him. "We need at least some sleep."

**This is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me who would to see happening, your opinions mean a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get to the outside of the house when I see Finnick, he turns to me and gives me a sad smile and I sit next to him as he puts on of his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest.

"Another nightmare?" He asks me.

"Yes the second tonight. Did you saw Johanna?" I ask and he points to the grave close to the river where she is sitting not letting the water touch her. I could feel her pain, even if she is with her backs turn to us. "She will never be able to swim again, will she?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Finnick? Why do you think we are here?"

"I don't know Katniss, I don't know why." He says and I look at his beautiful green eyes.

"Can you sleep with me?" I ask him whispering and he nods standing up.

The bed was small but we both could sleep with her if I almost sleep on top of Finnick.

"Try to sleep Kat."

"You too Finn."

"A glass of bourbon." The beautiful dark hair man with blue eyes asks me.

"Of course." I say putting a glass in front of him.

"You are new in here." He observes and I nod. "I can't remember seeing you around."

"I am not from here and I just got this job 2 days ago." I say to him he drinks his glass, the bar was almost empty so I didn't have any client to serve.

"Staying from a long time?"

"I hope not."

"It is not that much of a bad town."

"I believe in it… I just, have to go."

"But you don't what to." He observes and I look at him shocked how did he knew? I look around and I see Finnick serving a table with girls who are almost drooling over him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The blue-eyed man asks.

"It's … complicated."

"Love is complicated." He says and I look at him surprise, he didn't seem the type of man who would have trouble to find a woman, just like Finnick and Gale… Gale. What must be going on? I just hope he's fine.

"So what is your sad story?" I ask him getting him another glass.

"What makes you think I have a sad story?"

"Because everyone who drinks with such melancholy must have a reason too." I say and I can't help but remember Haymitch.

"The normal love tragedy. Felt in love with a woman, she has with me and my brother at the same time, she picked him. Then when she got out of the picture enters another woman, felt him love with her and guess what, she is with my brother." He says drinking a glass and I could see he was surprise that he spoke to me. "The problem is that she keeps looking at me like she wanted me or cared for me, the other times she wants to change me."

"That is the problem; you change because you want to or because you have to."

"So why did you change?"

"Both probably the last one more. There was a boy who leave with the same place as I did, I knew him for distance and after some bad things happen he confesses that he loves me, at first I didn't believe me, I thought he was playing them my only friend tells me he loves me and kisses me, then the other one tells me what he fells for me is real."

"So who did you chose?" he asks me and I look down with sadness.

"Neither." I say giving him another drink.

"That must be a first." He says and Finnick comes meet me.

"I found her, she is leaving now." He whisper and I look at the 3 girls leaving the bar.

"Well we should go."

We follow the 3 girls and when we get to the park I call her name.

"Bonnie?" I ask and the 3 girls turned.

"Yes?" The dark girl asks me.

"Are you Bonnie Bennet?" Finnick asks and the nods. "Thank god. Look we have something to tell you that might sound crazy as shit."

"Who are you?" She asks us.

"I'm Finn and her name is Kat."

"I am sorry but I don't know how I can't help you."

"You are supposed to help us get back." I say to her and the girls just looked confuse. "Please just try to see if you can remember anything, I will be around." I say turning.

"Wait." She calls us and we turn to her. "What is your full name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I say leaving with Finnick.

Bonnie P.O.V.

I wake up from the dream and I remember from here I know her name so I call Elena as fast as possible.

"Hello Bonnie."

"Elena, I need you to call everyone, even the originals, it's important, we meet at the boarding house in half an hour."

When I get to the Salvatore's living room everyone is already there.

"What is this all about?" Kol asks and I turn to Klaus.

"Katniss Everdeen, does that name means something to you?"

"The girl on fire." Klaus simply says and I can see all the originals know the story.

"We still don't get it."

"Elena remember the story our parents will tell us, you too Caroline. About Panem, and the 12 districts."

"Yes I think I do." Caroline says and Elena nods.

"The girl we saw last night. It her, she is Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire."

"Wait, explain again, Sabrina." Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"There is place call Panem ruled by the Capitol, every year there is a game where 12 districts reap a boy and a girl to fight to death in an arena, they call it the Hungers Game."

"I remember." Elena says. "Katniss volunteer when her sister was chosen and that conquer the entire nation, she and Peete where the start cross lovers and they won the games but she didn't really love him."

"But he did even if she never realize it, just like Gale, who is her best friend." Caroline finishes and Damon starts to laugh and they all turn to him.

"There was a boy who leave with the same place as I did, I knew him for distance and after some bad things happen he confesses that he loves me. I take that is Peeta." Damon says. "And the best friend who kissed her after Peeta confesses his love is Gale."

"How do you know?" Stefan asks him.

"Because I talk to her last night."

"Did she tell you who she chose?" Caroline asks like a fan girl. "What I happen to like the history."

"Neither, I think she is dating the tall blonde who works with her."

"Finn?" Matt asks and he nods.

"Shit, of course, green sea eyes, bronze hair, he's Finnick Odain." Caroline says. "I think our parents forgot to tell us they he looks like a god."

"They did tell us, remember, he won the games almost thanks to his charm." Elena tells. "Wait she said she want to get back."

"What happen to after the games?" Stefan asks.

"We never really knew. We just know that she and Peeta went back to the arena with the previews winners. That is when Finnick enters and then the revolution was going to happen. She was the Mockingjay."

"The Mockingjay." Damon says shocked, I guess he remembers something, that way It won't be so hard to say it.

"Does it exist?"

"No. It is invented." Damon says confused and I think it is time to speak.

"You were engaged before Katherine came to town." I say to him and he looks shocked.

"How do you know?"

"Her names was Evelyn she was the one who came to me in my dream last night and told me all of this."

"Why?" Damon asks confuse and hurt. Wait hurt?

"Damon… Katniss is your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up breathing after the strangest dream even but it looked so real. So real. It was about the girl, Katniss. _Katniss is your daughter. _It can be or can? But that is not possible. I shake my head and I get dressed and downstairs where I see everyone talking. I look at the clock and I see it still 5 in the morning.

"Didn't knew there was a meeting at this today at this hours. Did someone treat to kill someone?" I say sarcastically and they all just stare at me. "What?"

"Didn't you have the dream?" Caroline asks me and I look at the blonde vampire confused. "About Katniss and the games." She says and I look at her shocked, she has them too. "I take from you look that you did."

"So we all had a strange dream about the girl, which is very similar to the story at Bonnie told us. Still doesn't make sense." Klaus says and I look at him, no shit.

"Maybe we could talk to her." The witch says and at that moment Kol enters.

"I found her." He says and we all look at him. "I found the girl. She leaves by the river in the middle of the florets." He says and Caroline immediately gets up and starts to walk then when she is by the door she looks back at us.

"Aren't you guys coming? Come on we are all curious and we need answers." She does make a point, besides she can be my daughter. Holy shit I have a daughter, a teenage daughter I never meet and she almost die in a stupid game.

"Caroline you just want to know if she picked Gale or Peeta." Elena says to her and I look at the girls.

"I actually want to see if she is that good, I mean the girl is a badass." Kol says, does he have a crush on her, no he can't.

"Let's just go." Stefan says.

After minutes of walking in the florets and hear the girls arguing about who is better Gale or Peeta and the boys talking about who hot and feisty. I just stay in silence think about what I know. Her name is Katniss Everdeen, she takes care of her sister since she is 9 and volunteer in her place in some Hungers Game where she won with a boy who obviously likes her. Too add also the president wants her death.

"We are here." Kol says and I look at the house is almost falling into pieces and it is all in wood. They weren't anywhere to be seen, for the time they must be sleeping. We don't get to close so that when they seem they weren't able to see us.

"They leave here." Caroline says shocked.

"She did spend her life trying not to die from hunger what did you accepted a castle." Rebekah says to her surprising me with her tone. "What? If what I dream is true it is sick. I mean yes I killed people but not kid that I sent to an arena to die for my entertainment." She defends herself when we all start to look at her.

"Even I have to agree that it a bit extreme." Klaus says and Caroline looks at him surprise.

Then the girls all start to look at a man about my age coming with two fishes in his hands and shirtless.

"Holy hell." Rebekah says and we look at the girls who are drooling all over him.

"Nice abs." Caroline comments.

"Nice, please they are perfect." Elena corrects her and I feel myself start to get angry.

"That's Finn." Matt says and all the girls turn to him like robots. "He works in the girl with Kat, he talk to you girls."

"Yah but it was dark and I could see his perfect body." Caroline says and I see the anger in Klaus's eyes.

_"Brought food."_ He says and we see a girl with short hair throwing an axe into a tree with a lot of strength.

"Damn she good." I hear Kol murmur.

_"Damn Jo don't break the tree." _

_"Do you prefer if I break you fishboy."_

"Oh I like her." Kol says with a smirk. "What is that in her arms it looks like scabs?" He says and I notice her arms what you could see because of her top.

"It looks like it." Caroline says. "Maybe she is also a tribute."

"She is older than 18." Bonnie points it out and we all nod. "She's Johanna Mason. She won the games once."

"Then she is a victor just like Finnick." Elena says and the girl throws the axe again and we all blink.

"Shit she its strong." Klaus says when did they all get so into the story so much?

_"We can make a bonfire." _

_"Yes Finnick because that doesn't call the attentions to much."_

_"Jo no one is trying to kill us." _She says and the girl takes a deep breath and you could see the hurt in her eyes.

_"I know it just… You know." _ She says and we start to hear screams coming from inside of the house. _"Katniss is awake." _

We all wait and after a couple of minutes she appears with her messed hair and huge eyes, she must have not slept a lot, but then I notice they all look like that. She gets to the other girl who gives her a knife and she throws it into the tree with a strange that makes me start to wonder if they are really human but you could see the anger when she throw that knife

_"Morning." _She says with a normal voice and goes to the tall guy. _"Fish? In the morning?"_

_"I need to distract myself." _He simply says and she looks at him with sadness in her eyes.

_"You could me had wake me up."_

_"It's fine fireball." _He says offering her a smile and I can see the girls drooling again.

_"Let's make a fire to cook the fishes." _

_"No, it better to wait for the middle of the day." _The other girl says getting they attention. _"We don't know if fishboy over there can find them again and we can't hunt, so it's better not heat them already. We still have apples."_

_"She right. I will take them inside."_ He says leaving and the girls look at each other.

_"What was the nightmare about?" _Katniss asks.

_"Mine or his, because I am not telling you mine."_

_"It's not like I would expect you too." _

_"Annie." _She simply says and I see the dark-haired taking a deep breath obviously sad. _"What is the thing between the two of you anyway?"_

_"I have no idea to be honest."_

_"Are you two fucking right?" _She asks and Katniss blushes. _"I take that as and yes. Since when?"_

_"In the victors tour when we were visiting district 4." _

_"When you were playing the love-sick woman."_

_"It happened." _She says trying to defend herself.

_"Can't really blame you. I have done that." _

_"Why I am not surprised." _Katniss says and the short-haired girl rolls her eyes. At that moment the guy, Finnick, comes out of the house.

_"So what are you doing today?"_

_"We don't have to be at work. So who knows?"_

_"I need vodka."_ The short hair girl says. _"Have you found out what to do to get us back?"_

_"The girl Bonnie, she didn't knew."_ Katniss says.

_"Great, now I am I suppose to kill Snow?" _

_"I thought I was the one who was going to kill Snow." _Katniss says and I am taken back by them. Definitely not typical conversations.

_"I will think about it."_ Jo as Katniss call her gets up._ "I am going to go for a run. See if I found something interesting. Don't fuck too much." _She says leaving for a trail.

_"I know I was going to regret speaking about it."_ Katniss whispers and Finnick just rolls his eyes.

_"Are you ok?"_ He asks pressing her to him.

_"As good as you."_

_"That bad."_ He says raising his eyebrows.

_"I want to go back."_ She says looking at him. You could see some felling in there but what do I know about them.

_"I want too I just don't know how."_

_"We have to figured it out Finn. I can't slept when I remember that everyone is back in 13 playing an attack when we are here."_

_"Do you think they already done the attack?"_

_"Honestly yes. It is not like Coin wanted me there anyway."_

_"Like you care what she thinks._" He says with a smile at she smiles a bit. "_You can't take any instruction from her and follow her correctly."_

_"I don't like her but that is not the point. What if they attacked and lost."_ She almost whispers the last part.

_"I don't want to think about it but I have some ideas."_

_"What if Beetee is death or Plutarch or even Haymitch ? Or" _She adds but stops talking.

_"Gale and Peeta."_ He says and I could see some sorrow in his voice.

_"Coin would let Peeta go to the battle."_

_"But Gale would be the first to go." _

"See she still like Gale." Caroline says to Elena.

"And Peeta too. That means she didn't pick." Elena says almost to herself.

"Or she did and it wasn't either of them." Bonnie says looking at the 'couple'.

"Well she sure picked the hottest one." Rebekah says. "But I liked Peeta."

_"What about Annie?" _Katniss shouts and we all look at them again as she gets of his arms.

_ "Katniss." _He says trying to get close to her again but she just steps back again.

_"What if we get back and they are normal again who do I tell Peeta that I am with you how do you tell Annie that? She is going to break again Finnick."_

_"I know." _He says putting his hands on his hair obviously torn apart._ "But it is not like I can compete with Peeta." _

"Is he seriously." Caroline whispers to Bonnie.

_"You know very well that there is not a competition to compete." _ She says leaving to inside as the blonde just puts his hands in his hair in frustration.

_"Nice one Finnick. You really know how to fuck up everything." _He says to himself still frustrated. Moments after she comes back with a bow and arrows.

_"I am going to hunt."_ She says to him but not really looking at him.

"I think we should leave now." Stefan says.

"So you are telling that the story we told you as kids is real?" Sheriff Forbes says surprise.

"Yes mom. So what do we know until now?" Caroline asks sitting next to Elena and Bonnie.

"Katniss and someone named Jo and Finnick are in town." Matt stars.

"And they want to go back to Panem which appears to be at war." Jeremy says.

"So she did become the Mockingjay and there is a revolution going on." Bonnie says.

"And she didn't pick Gale or Peeta. She is kind of Finnick. Who is Annie?" Elena asks.

"I remember her name." The older Forbes says. "She once won the games, my mother told me she that she went crazy after the games and that she and Finnick loves each other."

"So that is why the fight this morning." Rebekah says.

"Where is Kol?" Elijah asks.

"Need a drink darling?"

"Don't call me that or I will take the change for you to have kids." She says and I smirk damn she as a hot temperament.

"Do you still want a drink?" I ask her flirting.

"Sure." She says sitting next to me but not fainting over me.

"Two shots of Vodka." I say to the bartender. "What is your name?"

"I'm Johanna." She says flirting. "What about you?"

"I'm Kol."


End file.
